The Vacation
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: When Felicity goes on a mini three day vacation to clear her head, the last thing she expected was to find her life in danger. Felicity's lake house getaway turns into her worst nightmare. Join Felicity and the rest of team arrow in this special Halloween themed fanfiction. Stay tuned for the upcoming sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys time for a new Olicity fic. This one will be another chapter one and I will probably upload at least once a week. I don't know how long it is going to be but this is a fan fic first for me. With Halloween around the corner I thought it would be kind of cool to do a horror movie type of fanfic. I got a lot of my inspiration from the movie "The Strangers". I don't even know how I thought of this idea. I was pretty much doing what every other single human being does and I was lying in bed while pondering life and this idea just appeared in my head. But I hope you enjoy and feel free to read and review and stay tuned for part two. Da Da Duh!**

 **All rights to Arrow, Cw, The Strangers, Dc, and anything else I mention in here.**

"Felicity are you absolutely sure you are okay? I know that you and Oliver had that fight last night after he returned," Diggle asked as Felicity continued to pack a bag.

"Look I just need a little time to myself. That's why I am going on a nice little three day vacation to clear my head. I asked you to come over here that way nobody thinks I just magically disappeared. Anyway, with Oliver back I'm sure you guys can survive a few days without me. Now where did I leave my Police Box pajama pants? Those pants are heavenly to relax in and that's all I'm planning on doing this weekend," she said digging through her drawers. "Aha! There you are."

She pulled out the pants and Diggle raised an eyebrow. "Look Felicity, I know you still have feelings for him and somewhere in that stubborn brain of his he is hiding his feelings away from you. Trust me I hate it that he is working with Malcolm too, but I'm trusting Oliver, even if his plan is sure to end in betrayal."

"Like I said, I need some time to clear my brain. Ever since the hospital and the night before he left, my brain has been on overdrive. I need a break from all this awkward tension I feel every time I'm in the same room as him," Felicity said throwing her pants in the bag and heading into the bathroom. She returned a second later with a toothbrush and toothpaste. "Can't forget these bad boys."

"Where are you even going again?" Diggle asked as she looked around the room.

"If I tell you exactly where it is you might tell the not-so-dead Captain sulky who hangs out with friend killers, and I need these three days of peace. So I will give you a vague description of my place that way Captain Sulky won't show up at my doorstep and have some kind of moment that only exists in fanfiction." Diggle raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "You judge me now but fanfiction is where all the romance is, not real life. But back on subject, I will be staying in a nice lake house with wi-fi and a Jacuzzi."

"Well that sounds really relaxing, but can you at least give me a general area of the lake house? That way if anything were to happen it wouldn't be completely impossible to locate you?" Diggle asked wanting to take extra precautions.

"Okay but don't tell Oliver unless I'm like dying okay?" She begged. Diggle nodded and she wrote down the address on a piece of paper. She quickly finished packing and got ready to head out. "Thanks for the talk Dig."

"No problem Felicity. You are like my little sister I never had. I would do anything for you girl so don't forget that."

She smiled and wrapped Diggle in a hug. "See you in three days Dig."

…

"Focus Oliver! Ra's will easily defeat you again if you are unfocused and distracted by a particular blonde in glasses,'" Malcolm critized as he threw Oliver onto the mat for the second time in a row. Oliver quickly flipped Malcolm leaving him pinned to the mat, Oliver's elbow pressing on his throat.

"She has a name, and I am focused," Oliver spat as he pressed his elbow harder on Malcolm throat. After a second he let up, still angry at Malcolm for even mentioning her.

"Yes Felicity, I know her name, it's the one thing that can make you do almost anything in the world. What happened to Vertigo again? Some kind of choice between kill him or he kills her? Didn't he end up falling out of Queen Consolidated with not just one but three arrows in his chest? Imagine when Ra's finds out how to obtain this secret weapon. Because unless we strike soon Oliver, he will find out about her," Malcolm advised.

'He will never lay a finger on her," Oliver shouted with a murderous look on his face.

"Prove it to me then. Fight me like her life depends on it."

…

After an hour Felicity came upon the beautiful lake house that money from her new pay raise at Palmer Tech had paid for. It looked like one of those movies where the house and lake look almost too good to be real. Parking her Mini Cooper on the dirt driveway, she exited the vehicle and grabbed her bags. She made her way to the porch and grabbed the keys to the house out of her jacket pocket. Opening the door, she gasped in amazement. The interior of the lake house was absolutely stunning.

"Screw Starling I'm moving here," she said still in awe at the beauty. She set her bags down by the door and just stared at the beautiful living room. The wooden floors shone as if no one had ever walked on them. A humongous flat screen tv hung on the wooden wall right above the grey stone chimney. Light shone in from the large window that stretched across the wall overlooking the beautiful lake.

Exploring the house, she found another flat screen tv in the master bedroom along with a gorgeous bed and a beautiful bay window, The kitchen was absolutely stunning. The black cabinets accentuated the white countertops. The island sat in the middle of the kitchen containing a sink. The stainless steel refrigerator, oven, and dishwasher also complemented the rest of the kitchen.

After about an hour of exploring and unpacking, Felicity was ready to go chill in the Jacuzzi. Grabbing her headphones, she got into the Jacuzzi and relaxed blasting her soothing indie music in her ear.

…

Oliver was working out on the Salmon ladder when Diggle entered the foundry. Seeing Diggle enter the room, he finished the last rung and jumped down.

"Have you heard from Felicity today? I've been trying to contact her all day but she hasn't been picking up her phone," Oliver said grabbing his shirt from the chair and slipping it on.

"She took a three day vacation to clear her head. She needed some time away from Starling and I think she has earned it," Diggle said seeing the look in Oliver's eyes go from concerned to worried.

Oliver sighed and walked over to Diggle, "I'm back one day and she already hates me."

"Oliver she doesn't hate you. She is just having a hard time sorting through all her emotions and needed some time away to get her emotions in order. You working with Malcolm really took her by surprise and she needs some alone time to come to terms with that."

"Where did she go?" Oliver asked.

"To some lake house. She didn't give me the exact address, but if there is some kind of emergency we will be able to find her. She didn't want you showing up at her door and I quote 'have some kind of moment that only exists in fanfiction'," Diggle said smiling.

Oliver sighed and had on his 'pouty face' as Felicity called it. "Well I hope she has fun, and is able to sort things out. Well I'm hungry. Wanna grab some burgers?" Oliver asked deciding to change the subject. As much as he hated being away from her, he thought it was a good idea for her to take some time for herself.

"Yeah just let me grab one thing," Diggle said grabbing a flash drive off the desk.

"What's that for?" Oliver asked as they headed up the stairway.

"Let's just say I brought home the wrong flash drive last night. I was supposed to bring home the flash drive to save Sara's baby pictures on, but I accidently grabbed one from one of our last missions. So that didn't go over so well and I was told to bring the right one home this time," Diggle said tucking the flash drive into his pocket.

…

Several hours had passed and Felicity was lying on the couch. She had pulled up Netflix on the large tv and had begun watching all her favorite episodes of her favorite shows. Relaxing in the Jacuzzi had given her some time to think about the situation going on between her and Oliver. As much as she hated and distrusted Malcolm Merlyn, she could see how he could help them in this situation. Even though Malcolm was the whole reason they were in this situation in the first place.

Felicity suddenly had the urge to eat her feelings in ice cream after watching an emotional scene happen in her show. One person in her otp just died again for the tenth time of her watching this one episode. No matter how many times she watched this episode she refused to believe that her otp would be no more. After returning to the couch with a pint of mint chocolate chip, she resumed the episode. After the episode finished she decided to take a break from Netflix and read some fanfiction centering on her otp she had watched.

Scrolling through she saw all the AU's, the fluff, and everything else she loved about other peoples imagination and creativity. Finally she found one that caught her interest that she had not yet read. A twenty chapter fanfiction about the other half of the otp not dying soothed her aching heart.

About fifteen chapters into the well written fanfic there was a knock at the door. Felicity sighed and cursed under her breath. "Dammit Diggle, I thought I told you I didn't want Oliver showing up here," she muttered as she threw the blanket off her legs and stood up She stomped towards the door in a rage.

She threw open the door and exclaimed, "What part of alone time do you not understand Oli… Oh you're not Oliver. Sorry about that I thought you were some guy that I know. Not that you look like a man or anything. How can I help you?" Felicity asked to the woman standing on the porch wearing a red hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"Is Tamara home?" The woman asked.

"Um no I think you have the wrong house. There is no one by the name Tamara here," Felicity replied wondering where she had heard that question before.

"Are you sure?" The lady asked creepily.

"Um yeah, sorry. Have a good night," Felicity said hastily wanting to shut the door as quickly as she could. This woman gave her the serious hebe jebies. As soon as the door was shut Felicity locked it. She returned to the couch and settled back in. She tried resuming her fanfic she was reading earlier but couldn't seem to get back into it. Creeks around the house made Felicity jumpy and she still couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard that question before.

She decided to Google the question and it pulled up a scene from the movie "The Strangers". She watched the clip on Youtube and looked back at the door. She glanced all around the house and looked back up at the tv. She hit play on another episode to try and take her mind off of things, but no matter how focused she tried to be she couldn't pay attention. She swore she would see movement out of the corner of her eye or see something outside. After about thirty minutes of being on edge she called Diggle.

…

Oliver and Diggle had returned to The Foundry after dropping off the baby picture flash drive at Dig's house. Roy was beating up one of the practice dummies when Oliver and Diggle returned.

"Hey guys, where's Felicity?" Roy asked stopping his work out.

"Mini vacation," Diggle answered. "Anything on the police scanner?"

"Surprisingly not. It's been like super quiet all night. Either that's a good thing or we should be worried," Roy said joining them near the computer. "Wow it is too quiet without Felicity here."

Diggle's phone rang as if on cue to break the awkward silence between the three. "It's Felicity," Diggle said as he identified Felicity's caller ID. He put her on speaker phone.

"Diggle? Oh thank God it's good to hear your voice. I am freaking out over here. Ever seen that movie "The Strangers"?" Felicity asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah? That movie creeped me out man. Oh tell me you didn't watch it alone out there and now you're scared?" Diggle asked smiling.

"No, um while I was doing some intense reading there was a knock on the door. I thought it was the stubborn royalty and opened the door without even looking to see who it was. Turns out it was some weird woman. She asked me "is Tamara home?" That is an exact line from the movie Diggle! I am freaking out! Was it a prank or a coincidence or am I going to be killed or… oh my gosh Diggle someone just knocked on the door again," Felicity whispered in pure terror.

Diggle looked up at Oliver to see his worried expression. "Where is she?" He mouthed to Diggle. Diggle reached in his pocket and handed Oliver her address. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and took off up the steps.

"Diggle I'm scare…" Felicity started before the phone line went dead.

"Felicity?" Diggle asked the dead phone line.

….

"Diggle, Diggle are you there?" Felicity whispered into the phone. A loud pounding at the door made Felicity drop her phone. She quickly picked up her phone and ran around the house making sure all the doors leading outside were locked. After that she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and ran to the bedroom. She slid under the bed and hid there, clutching the knife tightly. She heard the pounding continue at the door until it eerily stopped. Ten minutes had passed without any noise until she heard the episode she had been watching on Netflix resume playing.

She had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She heard various voices and she couldn't tell if they were coming from the tv or if it was actual people in the house. She heard footsteps and saw the bedroom door open. Felicity's eyes widened in terror as black combat boots walked around the room. The person sat on the bed and stayed there for about five minutes. The person got up and walked over to the closet and looked around inside. Seeing nothing of interest the figure reproached the bed.The figure bent down and was about to check under the bed when a crash was heard in a nearby room. The figure quickly stood up and exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

Seeing an opportunity, Felicity darted to the window and opened it. She then took refuge in the closet that the figure had just checked. A minute later the door opened to reveal a man wearing a mask that looked like it was straight out of the recent Purge movie. It was the same man that was in the room earlier. He checked under the bed right away and saw that no one was under there. He looked up and saw that the window was opened and ran over to it.

Just then two females entered the room wearing similar masks to the man. "She escaped didn't she?" The blonde female asked.

"Possibly, unless it's just a ruse. Ann, stay here and keep searching the house. Kimberly come with me and search the grounds," the man instructed taking the blonde haired woman with him.

The dark haired woman followed them out the room a minute later. This gave Felicity a minute to think. _Ok Felicity, time to use that big brain of yours. What would Sherlock or the doctor do? Think THINK! Wait, they were able to resume my Netflix episode out there. That means the internet is still active! I can still send a message to someone via internet!_

Felicity pulled out her now cracked phone and began typing out a message. Just then the closet door swung open and the black haired woman pulled her out, causing Felicity to drop her phone yet again. She wasn't able to send the message.

"Found the bitch!" She shouted out the window. Felicity noticed the woman had not yet seen that Felicity had a knife and used it to her advantage. Felicity quickly took the knife and aimed for the woman's arm. She made contact and the woman screamed, releasing her grip on Felicity. Felicity ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen counter where her keys were. She then ran to the front door and threw it open. She made it outside to her mini cooper and hopped in the car. She saw the woman standing in the doorframe holding the knife felicity had once yielded. She started up the car and began backing up when she noticed the humongous tree laying in her way. Trying to think fast, Felicity put the car in drive and began drving her mini cooper through the tight woods back to the highway.

She was almost there when she ran over something that popped all her tires. This caused her to lose control and she headed straight for a tree. Her vision became blurry and she swore she smelled smoke. She heard her car door being opened and saw a mask.

"Found the bitch!" A male's voice yelled. She felt him grip the back of her hair and slam her head into the steering wheel causing her to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know I said I would update once a week but I decided since I left the chapter on such a big cliff hanger I would just write one more chapter for this week. But that's it! Lol, no more until next week now. Us college students gotta study** **But just a warning this chapter contains scenes of violence and torture so be forewarned. But I hope you enjoy and I hope you like this concept. Thanks again for checking it out and see you guys in the next chapter. Feel free to read and review and love all my readers!**

Felicity woke up to a splitting headache. _How late did I stay up last night?_ She wondered to herself as her eyes began to adjust to the light. Slowly her vision cleared and she was able to make out three human shaped fingers. They had on freaky masks and she tried backing up but found she was chained to her seat. Events of running for her life flashed through out her brain and she gasped.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" She asked calmly trying to keep a composed appearance.

"Why silly, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," said the blonde. "Once a year we pick a random victim who stays here and we have a little fun. " She had taken a seat on the couch and began playing with a knife. The knife looked very familiar and after a second felicity recognized it to be the knife she had used to protect herself against the black haired woman. She looked over in the woman's direction to see her arm had been wrapped up.

"Fun? Why does your definition of fun have violence and murder? Why couldn't you have just knocked on my door and be like 'Yo girl you like to play scrabble?' and I would've been like 'yeah girl wanna play?'? Now that would have been some f…" Felicity said before the man slapped her in the face.

"Shut up!" He demanded. He laughed and said, "See, now that's fun."

"Why have I never heard of people being killed up here then?" Felicity wondered. "Because if people were dying once a year I wouldn't have probably stayed up here. No offense guys you seem super nice and all but I rather not get killed."

"Well you see we make up these things called cover stories. We will send out emails to loved ones saying things like 'something came up and I had to travel to blah blah blah, be home soon love you' or something like that. Then we dump the body near wherever they were 'heading to' and you will hear about it in the news. They never assume it has anything to do with the lake house so it's never mentioned. Plus we are really good at cleaning up," the dark haired woman said. She seemed really pissed at Felicity.

Felicity was praying that Diggle or Oliver or somebody from team arrow was on their way. She didn't know what time it was or if anyone was even coming at all. Her best bet was to stall until she found a way to escape.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Felicity asked trying to slip out of her restraints unseen.

"You will be our five year anniversary," the man explained. His masked creeped Felicity out.

"Now let's see. We knocked out your cell service before you could contact anyone, so no one is coming to save you. We totaled your car so there is no way you could out run all of us on foot. Oh and you are chained down and injured so there is no way you can get out of here. So why don't you quit stalling that way we can get down to business. Kimberly, give Ann the knife. She needs to level out the playing field," the man said to Kimberly.

 _Holy Crap they are going to stab me and kill me and Omg I can't escape! They are going to kill me! Oliver is going to find my dead body here! Well at least they don't know I contacted someone so maybe he will show up before they send my loved ones an email saying I went to the Grand Canyon ! I can imagine it now;_

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _I am having so much fun on this vacation that I am extending it. Heading to the Grand Canyon See you in a few days!_

 _Love Felicity_

"I have to say blondie, out of all our victims over the past five years you have brought us the most fun. No one has ever fought back. Isn't that right Ann?" The man said as Ann approached Felicity.

She turned toward him and flipped him off. "Shut it Damon. I wanna gut this bitch for stabbing me. No one stabs me!" She turned her attention back to Felicity. "Now where should I start? How about here?"

Felicity screamed as Ann stabbed her in the arm. "Please stop," Felicity cried. Her arm was throbbing and tears slipped down her cheek.

"Oh honey we are just getting started."

…

"Diggle, I still haven't found the lake house Felicity is staying in. The GPS was wrong!" Oliver said through his ear piece. He had been riding around for about thirty minutes now where the GPS had said Felicity was staying.

"I don't know Oliver. That's the address she gave me in case of emergency. Do you need Roy and me to come out there and help you? I know I hate sitting on the sideline when Felicity is possibly in danger," Diggle said wanting to be out there with Oliver.

"No you guys should stay there. If it's nothing too bad I don't want you guys to have rushed out here for nothing," Oliver replied.

"And what if it is something Oliver?"

"Then I'll radio you or Roy. Alright I'm going to keep searching for her lake house, I'll radio you if I find something," Oliver said hanging up. He drove around for about fifteen more minutes when he swore he smelt smoke. Looking around he saw a dim light in the distance. He slowly weaved his motorcycle through the trees and came across a car.

The car looked to be a Mini Cooper, very similar to if not Felicity's Mini Cooper. A dim fire raged on the hood of the car and Oliver quickly snuffed it out. The tires looked as if they had been in a slasher film and the front end of the car was bent around a tree. The driver's side door was open and after looking inside, Oliver could see blood on the steering wheel.

Oliver quickly radioed Diggle and told him what he had found. Oliver told Roy and Dig that he might need them after all and told them to head this way. After hanging up Oliver decided to follow the direction that the car seemed to be heading when it crashed. Oliver found spikes a couple hundred feet away from the car.

"Well that explains the tires," Oliver mumbled as he maneuvered around the spikes. He continued along the faint trail of tire tracks until he came upon a lake house. "Finally," he mumbled. He parked his bike and crept around the house, trying to see if he could find a good vantage point to observe what was going on inside the house before he charged in. There was a humongous window to what seemed to be the living room.

Getting far enough away to not be seen from inside, he pulled out binoculars and looked inside the house. Felicity sat in a chair. She seemed to be chained down and surrounded by three people. One seemed to have a knife. Felicity's arm looked bloodied and it looked like she might have a concussion.

Oliver tried to radio Dig but all he got in return was static. "Well I guess it's just me." He quickly ran back to his bike and geared up. He put on his uniform, grabbed his bow and arrows, and headed back to the big window. He aimed an arrow at the female with the knife and fired.

….

Felicity didn't know how much more she could handle. They were taking there sweet time torturing her. Honestly she wished that they had killed her already. This slow torture hurt like hell and every time she would cry out or wince they would laugh and make fun of her.

"I'm starting to get bored Damon," Ann wined. "Can I start cutting off her finger or something? She isn't crying out enough."

"In all due time Ann. She rented the place for three days. If we rush it we won't be able to enjoy ourselves," Damon answered.

"What about one finger?" She pleaded. "I'll even make it the pinky?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine but if she passes out it won't be as fun."

Ann walked over to Felicity and she trembled in fear. "Please you don't have to do this. I'll give you money, anything you want but please don't do this," Felicity begged. Her sobs made her body shake. She kept mumbling please as Ann moved closer.

"Maybe if you didn't stab me I would have waited till tomorrow to remove some appendages, but you really pissed me off blondie," Ann said standing right in front of Felicity. She dangled the knife over Felicity's fingers and said, "This little piggy went to market, This little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, and this little piggy had none, and this little piggy," she said putting the knife on Felicity's pinky finger, " went wee wee wee all the way hom…"

She was about to slam the knife on her pinky when the sound of glass breaking and Ann crying out in pain relieved the pressure of the knife. Ann had a green arrow lodged in her knife arm.

"What the hell?" Kimberly shouted. Another arrow flew and hit Ann in the leg. She fell to the ground and Damon and Kimberly dove behind the couch for cover. Felicity smiled and stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Damon demanded.

"You're all screwed," Felicity said giggling. She was relieved that Oliver had made it.

"What you know this shooter?" Kimberly demanded outraged.

"Maybe," Felicity remarked feeling confident.

Just then Kimberly and Damon glanced at each other. "Radio him Damon."

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows. "Radio who? "

"Kimberly set up the distraction and I'll make the signal," Damon instructed the blonde. Kimberly crawled over to the groaning Ann and stole the knife out of her hands. Slowly she crept behind Felicity and held the knife up to her neck. She looked at Damon and nodded her head.

"Now Clay," Damon said into the radio he pulled out of his pocket. Just then a noise that made Felicity's stomach drop sounded in the distance. A chainsaw revved outside the window. Felicity gulped nervously.

"Not laughing anymore are you? If he doesn't find you shooter friend in the next ten minutes he's coming for you. Your three days will become one," Damon informed Felicity.

…..

Oliver was preparing to storm the house and take out the last two freaks before he heard the chainsaw. Looking around in every direction, he couldn't seem to find the source of the nerve racking sound. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his lower back and pulled out a small knife. Thankfully his reinforced uniform took most of the damage, but the blade still stung.

He then turned in the direction from where the knife came from and saw no one. The sound of the chainsaw came to a halt and Oliver heard a thwoosh and felt a knife hit him in the left thigh. Yet again the suit's heavy armor stopped the major damage.

"Stop hiding in the shadows! Show your face!" Oliver shouted his bow ready to fire. It was silent for a moment until he heard breathing behind him. Before he could even react Oliver was picked up and thrown at a tree. The chainsaw was brought to life once again and was headed straight for Oliver. The man wielding the machinery was a man that looked like he could lift a truck. He had to be at least seven feet tall and probably weighed at least three hundred pounds. He wore a mask that Oliver had only seen in horror movies.

Oliver quickly recovered and fired an arrow straight into his arm. It seemed like this man was a brick house because he barely even winced as he continued after Oliver. Oliver rolled away and quickly fired off another arrow towards the man. It hit his other arm and the man seemed to just keep coming.

Oliver fired several more arrows into the man's legs and arms until it finally brought the man to his knees. Oliver grabbed a rock and knocked the man out. He then headed back to his vantage point.

…..

"What is taking Clay so long? He should be bringing that shooter's dead body in by now piece by piece," Kimberly said becoming impatient. "Damon my arm is getting tired."

"Kimberly shut it, I'm trying to help Ann. Clay is fine, he will be back any second," Damon responded tending to the injured Ann. "Bring the blonde into the bedroom and if she tries anything slit her throat. I'll be in there in a minute."

Kimberly quickly got to work undoing Felicity's chains. After a minute, Felicity was free of her restraints. Kimberly yanked up on Felicity's hair and forced her to stand up. She dragged Felicity into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. Felicity sat up on the bed and tried to figure out a game plan.

Just then a cry of pain was heard from the living room distracting Kimberly momentarily. Felicity took the opportunity and grabbed the book off the nightstand beside the bed. Kimberly heard the noise and looked at Felicity.

"Stop moving bitch," Kimberly commanded. Just then the door flew open to reveal a green hood. Felicity took the distraction and hit Kimberly in the back of the head as hard as she could with the book. Kimberly fell to the floor, passed out.

"Oliver?' Felicity said feeling light headed.

"Felicity, oh thank God," Oliver said running over to her. She began falling and he caught her. "Hey you are going to be okay. You hear me? You are safe now Felicity." He coaxed her as he sat them both on the bed. There Felicity broke down and cried on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver kept brushing his fingers through her hair whispering words of encouragement to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so remember how I said something about uploading once a week? Well apparently I lied. I am having so much fun writing this story and can't stop writing! I don't know why. Now unless I am lying again I probably will not be able to update until Monday maybe Tuesday. But who knows? I hope you enjoy and I am loving reading all the reviews. They make me giggle.** **Bringbackianto even inspired the chainsaw wielding sasquatch line in this chapter. But I hope you enjoy and as always feel free to read and review. Love you guys!**

"Felicity we probably need to get out of here. I don't know how long we have until they start waking up and I don't feel like risking it; especially with that chainsaw wielding Sasquatch out there. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" Oliver asked a shaken Felicity.

"I can walk," she answered. Oliver stood up and helped her up.

"Alright, but stay close to me," he instructed as he headed toward the door. Making sure the coast was clear, he lead Felicity out of the room towards the living room. The two psychos were still passed out on the floor. "My bike's around the front hidden in the trees. Follow me."

They snuck past the two on the floor and made it to the front door. Felicity was beginning to feel a little light headed, but decided not to mention it to Oliver. She figured that they had bigger things to worry about and she needed to tough it out until they got out of here. Oliver opened the door and together they headed towards his bike.

Oliver found it and both he and Felicity hopped on it. "Hold on to me tight, okay?" He instructed not wanting her to fall off. She nodded and gripped his back tightly. He winced remembering that the big guy with the chainsaw had thrown a knife into his back.

"Are you okay Oliver?" Felicity asked letting go of his back.

"Yeah, my back is a little sore. I'll tell you about it when we get to safety," he answered. She carefully wrapped her arms back around him not wanting to hurt him.

Oliver put the key in the ignition and tried to start the motorcycle. It sputtered and clicked refusing to start. He tried again and it made the same noise. "What the?" He said trying a third time.

He quickly got off the bike and looked around it. Looking at it more closely he saw that it looked like a chainsaw had been rammed into the engine.

"Well shit, now what are we supposed to do?" Oliver asked worried.

"What about Dig? Is he coming?" Felicity asked hopeful.

"Yeah he and Roy, but they won't be here for probably another hour at least. I don't know how long these psychos will be out for, and I'm sure the big guy will be up soon," Oliver said trying to think of a strategy.

"Hey wait! While I was exploring around the house I saw a small boat by the dock! We could try that!" Felicity exclaimed sounding hopeful. Oliver thought about it for a second and then nodded/

"It's worth a try, come on let's go before big guy wakes up."

They made it all the way to the dock before they heard the gut wrenching sound of a chainsaw being started up. They both looked at each other and knew they didn't have much time before he found them. The boat was thankfully still at the dock. Oliver and Felicity quickly jumped in the boat and Oliver wasted no time starting it up. It roared to life and in seconds he pulled them out of the dock. Looking back, Felicity saw the large man that Oliver had described standing on the dock. His chainsaw clutched tightly in his hands as he screamed at them to come back there.

After about five minutes, the lake house was almost out of sight. It didn't seem like anyone was following them, but just to be sure Oliver didn't slow up.

"What the hell happened?" Oliver asked Felicity. Felicity explained everything that happened to her that night. She told him about the knocking, the black haired female finding her in the closet, losing control of the car, being tortured, and everything else that happened.

Oliver just sat there in shock, not knowing what to say. "Felicity, I am so sorry for everything that happened to you tonight."

"It's not your fault Oliver. Tonight was just one of those crazy, one in a million, horror movie type of events and I just happened to be the main star. Oh my gosh my head hurts. You wouldn't happen to have and aspirin on you would you?" Felicity asked clutching her head,

"No but I probably need to check that out. You probably had a concussion and we really need to clean and stitch up that wound before it gets infected," Oliver said glancing at her arm.

"Uggh, this has officially been the worst vacation ever. All I wanted was three days of peace and quiet to clear my head of…" she paused seeing Oliver raise an eyebrow, "of certain things and instead I got the exact opposite of what I asked for."

Just then static came across Oliver's radio. "Ol… can you he….. Dig….almos…twenty minutes…."

"Diggle? Diggle is that you?" Oliver asked into the radio.

"Oliver? It's…. to hear your voic…. We are almost… Be there in about twent… or so."

"Diggle turn around. Felicity and I made it out. You guys will be in danger if you keep heading out that way. I repeat turn back."

"Okay Oliver. Roy and I will turn back. Glad you guys made it out okay. Where are you?" Diggle asked finally coming in clear.

"Good, umm we have no clue. All I know is we escaped on a boat and are somewhere on the lake right now. They destroyed her Mini Cooper and my bike. As soon as we find somewhere safe we are going to rest up for the night. I'll contact you if anything changes," Oliver explained.

"Okay you guys stay safe," Diggle said worried for the two.

"We'll try our best."

They rode in the boat for another fifteen minutes when Felicity began to feel light headed again. "Oliver, why are we spinning?' Felicity asked him confused.

"Felicity, are you feeling okay?" He asked as a concerned look spread across his face.

"I feel dizzy because we are spinning," she said looking down at the water. She looked back up at Oliver and he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. She fell backwards off the boat into the cold water.

Oliver quickly stopped the boat and jumped out of it. The water was cold and sent shivers down his spine. He quickly swam over to her and grabbed her. He dragged her back to the boat and struggled to lift her lifeless body into the boat. After he finally managed to get her into the boat, he quickly took off his upper half of his costume and wrapped it around her. This left him bare chested and cold. He needed to find a place for them to stay and fast. Another ten minutes down the lake he found a small house.

Hoping that he was far enough away from the lunatics, he brought the boat to land and carried Felicity up to the house. He knocked on the door repeatedly, but no one answered. He went to the window and saw the place looked like nobody was home. He tried opening the door to find it unlocked.

He headed toward a room that looked like it could possibly be a bedroom. In the room sat a bed that looked like it hadn't been used in months. He gently placed Felicity on the bed and searched the drawers for dry clothing. He found a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. As awkward as it was, he had to get her out of these wet clothes. Without looking he carefully slipped her t-shirt off and gently placed the new one on. He did the same with her pajama pants. After she was in dry clothes he tucked her in the bed and ran off toward the bathroom.

He hoped they had some kind of painkiller. He was able to find some in one of the drawers. To his surprise they had supplies to stitch up a wound as well. He figured he might as well stitch up her wound while she was passed out and hurried back to the bedroom. Wasting no time, he disinfected the wound and began patching it up. Thankfully the wound wasn't too big and it only took him a few minutes to stitch the wound. He wrapped her arm in a bandage.

Heading toward the kitchen he checked fridge and freezer to see if the was anything cold he could put on Felicity's head. He found an empty ice tray in the freezer and quickly filled it with water. He figured it that would take a few hours to freeze, so he put the tray back in the freezer and kept looking around. He found a small bag of frozen peas and decided that would do until he could make an ice pack with the ice.

He grabbed a small towel out of the bathroom and wrapped the frozen peas in it. He returned to the bedroom and carefully placed the towel wrapped bag on her purple forehead. After making sure he had done everything he could possibly do for the time being, Oliver dug around the drawers and the closet for some dry clothes for himself. He found himself a long sleeve t-shirt that was in his size and a pair of oversized sweat pants that were a little too big for him, but were better than his soaked, tight leather pants.

Before changing into the warm clothing, he dressed his own wounds. Like he expected, the cuts didn't go too deep and didn't need stitching. He finished and quickly got changed. Oliver decided to head back outside and move the boat out of plain sight, just in case the lunatics were following him. That took him about fifteen minutes to drive it a little down the water and hike back.

When he returned to the small house, he locked all the doors and windows making sure they were secure in the small house. He turned off all the lights to make it look empty once more and slowly headed towards the bedroom in the dark. He found his bow and arrow that he had left on the edge of the bed and picked it up. Slowly he eased himself onto the bed right next to Felicity, hoping not to wake her. Her makeshift ice pack had fallen to the side and he gently reapplied it to her heavily bruised forehead. She muttered something incoherently in her sleep and rested her head against Oliver's chest.

Oliver sighed and began playing with wet strands of her hair. This had been one hell of a night and he wondered how she had been taking it so well. She had been tortured and abused and yet she had seemed like her cool and collected normal self. He almost had a heart attack when she fell off that boat. What if he had not been able to find her and she had drowned? What if he hadn't made it in time to save her from the lunatics? So many what ifs ran through his head as he lay there beside her.

His eye lids slowly became heavier and heavier as the night wore on. At some point he had drifted off to sleep because when he reopened his eyes light was peaking in through the window. Felicity's full head had shifted on his chest along with her hand that was now lying on the upper region of his stomach. Her makeshift ice pack lay on Oliver's shoulder no longer cold anymore. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Oliver stayed still. Oliver had only dreamed about moments like this, and after their fight in the alley after his return he didn't think he would ever get this kind of opportunity. The words she had said to him still rung in his mind.

 _"Before you left, the last thing you said to me was that you loved me. Now you're back and the first thing you tell me is that you're working with the man who turned your sister, a woman you're supposed to love, into a killer who killed a woman you used to love! I don't want to be a woman that you love."_

Then she took this vacation to clear her head. He knew deep down that she didn't really hate him. That she was just pissed at him for working with someone he had thought he had killed years ago. Someone who only brought Oliver pain and misery everywhere he had went. But if this someone was the only way Oliver could protect Felicity, Thea, or anyone else that he loved safe, he would do it even if it brought him misery. Oliver decided another hour or two of sleep couldn't hurt them after a long night and began drifting back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here you guys go** **The next chapter. What will happen now? Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy! As always I love reading your comments, so feel free to leave one if you would like! Thanks for checking out my story and see you in the next chapter.**

Oliver woke up to a scraping noise at the bedroom door. Oliver gently moved Felicity off of his chest and quickly slipped out of bed clutching his loaded bow tightly. Felicity began to stir in the bed, opening her eyes and yawning.

"Oliver where…" Felicity began before being cut off by Oliver putting his finger over his mouth indicating for her to be quiet. He pointed to the door and she nodded to show that she understood. Looking at her he mouthed "one, two, three" and quickly threw it open. A giant raccoon ran into the room causing Oliver to jump and Felicity to scream.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his bow. He quickly chased the creature out of the room and opened the front door letting it free. He returned to the bed room and reproached the bed sitting back down beside Felicity. "Sorry for the wake-up call. I heard scratching at the door and wasn't taking any chances. I'm just being extra paranoid since those crazy lunatics could be following us."

"Where are we? The last thing I remember is being on a boat. Why is my hair damp?" Felicity asked confused holding a strand of her damp hair in between fingers.

"You passed out and fell off the boat last night. I had to dive in and bring you back to the boat. That water was cold and I knew if I didn't get you inside quickly you would freeze, so I found this little house," he said picking up the bag of peas that had fallen to the side.

"I also stitched up your knife would and put some ice on your head. I'm sure you're in pain right now so let me get you some water to take these pain killers I found," Oliver explained.

"Yes please, that would be great," she said nodding. Squeezing her hand, he left to go get some water. He returned a minute later with a glass of water and a small bag of ice. He handed her the glass of water and picked up the painkillers off the bedside table.

"Here you go," he said giving her the pills. "How's your head?"

She took the pills and looked over at him. "It hurts but I'll live. Thanks by the way, for everything. Yet again I'm the damsel in distress who can't seem to do anything without getting herself into trouble. I can't even go on vacation without um…." Felicity became momentarily distracted by Oliver gently placing the bag of ice on her head. He brushed aside a few stands of her damp blonde hair and tucked them behind her ear.

Felicity could feel the tension building between them in this silence and blurted out the first thing that popped in her head. "Um So Did Malcolm approve of your little rescue mission?" Felicity asked.

"I don't give a damn what Malcolm approves or disproves. If you're in trouble I'm there end of story." The way Oliver said that made Felicity want to rip his clothes off and take him right there, but that would be highly inappropriate and she felt horrible for even thinking about it.

"Oh well um that's nice to know," she said flustered. "Um well what are we going to do now?" Oliver was staring at her with his eyes and she fell into a trance.

"Well are you hungry? I can see if this place has anything to eat. Maybe whip us up some soufflés?" Oliver asked joking.

"Um yeah I am actually pretty hungry. I guess fighting for your life works up an appetite. But before I eat, does this place maybe have a working shower? I feel nasty," Felicity asked.

"I'll go check," He said slowly easing the bag full of ice off her head. "Here," he said handing her the bag that was wrapped in the red towel. He got up off the bed and walked out of the room. A minute or two later he reentered the room.

"I found a shower; it seems to have hot water. There's not much shampoo or soap though," he said standing in the doorway.

"It will have to do, thanks Oliver," Felicity said throwing the covers off her legs. She put her feet on the ground and stood up to quickly causing her vision to go black for a second. She felt herself begin to fall and heard a loud noise coming over towards her. The noise was Oliver and he quickly stabilized her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I uh, just stood up a little too fast. All the blood rushed to my head. That's all," Felicity reassured. Oliver had still not let her go and she gave him a look. "Oliver I promise I'm okay."

He gave her an overprotective eyebrow raise and sighed. "Fine, but after your shower you need to relax until I figure out a plan to get us the hell out of here." He reluctantly let go of her watching her carefully.

"Alright I guess I'll be out shortly," she said getting ready to exit the room.

….

About fifteen minutes later Felicity emerged from the bathroom with damp hair and a towel wrapped around her body. She was heading toward the bedroom to get changed when she heard a noise like glass breaking come from the bedroom. She approached the door and mustered enough courage to open the door. A small hole was in the glass and a piece of paper tied to a rock lay on the floor. She walked over to the rock and picked it up. She untied the string wrapped around the rock and read the note attached to the piece of paper.

 _"You will pay for what happened last night. This time there will be no escape. No boat, no precious bow and arrow, and no way out. We will strike at sundown. Be prepared for hell."_

"Oliver! Oliver get in here!" Felicity screamed dropping the piece of paper. Oliver was there in a matter of seconds holding a plate of toast in his hands.

"What? What's the matter?" He asked worried that something had happened to her.

"There was a … wait are you holding a plate full of toast?" Felicity asked distracted for a second.

"Yes I was cooking breakfast and this was the only thing in the fridge that looked cookable, but that's beside the point. Why did you call for me?"

"I was heading in here to change, and oh crap I am still wearing a towel, when I heard glass break. I found this note tied to this rock," she said picking up the note and handing it to him. He quickly read it and looked over at the bed.

"My bow and arrow is missing. How the hell did they get in here and steal it? I have everything locked!" He was mad.

"What are we going to do? " Felicity asked worried. "I mean obviously they probably have us surrounded outside and we aren't safe in here anymore. Plus we have no weapon and now no transportation. I mean how the hell are we supposed to get out of here alive?"

"I don't know Felicity, but I will be dammed if I let these freaks win. It said they aren't attacking until sundown, so that gives us some time to come up with a plan," Oliver said trying to comfort her.

"Okay well the first thing I need to do is get into some clothes. I am not getting murdered naked! So I am going to go into the bathroom where there are no windows and get changed," Felicity said walking over to the bed. All of the sudden the floor gave way underneath her and she fell a few feet down. She hit the ground feet first and heard a nasty sounding crack. A sharp pain shot through her right ankle and she knew it was broken.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Oliver screamed. Felicity saw him looking down at her in the hole. She quickly fixed her towel, making sure nothing was showing, and shouted back up at him.

"No I think I broke my right ankle," she whimpered her head clouded with pain. "Where am I?" Felicity looked around and saw that she was in something that almost looked like a catacomb. "Oliver I think I might have found our plan."

"I'm coming down," Oliver said easing himself down into the hole. He landed next to her and immediately began tending to her ankle. Her ankle looked slightly out of place and every time he touched anywhere near it she winced. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Oliver quickly took off his shirt and gently wrapped her ankle in it. He gently picked her up holding her bridal style.

"Were you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked trying to distract her from the pain.

"If you were thinking OWWWWW, then sure, but I assume you are thinking about trying to escape through these underground tunnels," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yup, I mean it couldn't hurt to try. I can't believe there are tunnels under here," He said as he picked a direction and began walking.

"What if these tunnels are actually theirs?" Felicity wondered terrified.

"I don't know but honestly we don't have much of a choice. We were surrounded up there and this seems to be the only other way out. "

"Alright, just hurry. I don't want to meet up with them again, because I don't think we can escape this time."

"You and me both," Oliver said picking up the pace just a little bit.

"Dammit, I'm still in a towel!" Felicity said grumpy. That brought a brief smile to Oliver's face as he continued along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I'm thinking the next chapter might be the last and I might be thinking of doing a sequel to this story. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and thank you everyone who takes a moment out of their day to actually check out this little story. As always I enjoy reading your reviews and I am excited to see you guys in the next chapter. Thanks so much again and have fun!**

Oliver and Felicity had been wandering around for a while. It was dark and hard to see. Oliver had stumbled a few times over rocks or uneven surfaces, but he didn't drop Felicity once. Oliver was beginning to feel slightly tired, so Felicity suggested they take a short break. Oliver gently set Felicity down on a large rock and then sat down himself.

"How long have we been down here? " Felicity asked.

"At least an hour and a half. I hope we are almost out of here," Oliver said wiping sweat from his brow.

"Same here, guess what I'm doing when we get out of here?" Felicity said trying to prop her ankle up on the rock. Oliver quickly reached over and helped her, gently putting his hands underneath her leg and lifting upwards.

"Go to a hospital?" He answered sitting her leg gently on the rock.

"Ow, holy crap that hurts! Okay, thanks that feels better, and nope the hospital is number two on my list. I want to get out of this friggin towel. I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies where the female has to look slutty and all the guys in the audience are drooling. "Felicity said adjusting her towel self-consciously.

"Felicity, number one, you are not one of those slutty movie girls. Number two, you know the hospital will just take your clothes back off and put you in a gown right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but… It will make me feel better, okay?" Felicity said not wanting to show up at a hospital only in a towel with a shirtless Oliver Queen. She could imagine the looks she would receive.

Oliver sighed and said, "You confuse me, but okay. We will find you something to wear before we go to the hospital. But first," he said standing up, "We need to get out of here."

Just then a loud crash sounded in the distance. The slow sound of water dripping made for an eerie atmosphere and sent a cold shiver down Felicity's spine. Oliver looked around in what little light he could see with and then looked back at Felicity. "We need to keep moving. They could be following us," Oliver said bending down to pick up Felicity.

"I'm scared Oliver. The last time I was this scared was with Slade or when you went off to fight Ra's," Felicity said holding on to him tight.

"Felicity, I am going to get you out of this okay?" Oliver said once again reassuring her that he would get her to safety.

"Okay," Felicity said looking behind him as he continued to walk. She swore she saw things in the darkness, but she told herself it was her overactive imagination. After about thirty more minutes of walking they heard a sound that made Felicity want to scream. The rev of a chainsaw sounded throughout the underground tunnels. Oliver cursed under his breath and began running.

This hurt Felicity but she figured being mutilated by a chainsaw would hurt worse. A faint light shone in the distance and Oliver ran towards it. He made it there in less than a minute and found that it led outside. It seemed like they were back in the woods.

"Which direction do we go now?" Oliver asked frustrated. Seeing no obvious direction to take Oliver chose a way and ran. Felicity was in pain and was starting to feel light headed again. Black spots began dancing across her vision and she thought she was going to pass out. All of the sudden she was airborne for a brief moment until she came crashing down hard. It knocked the wind out of her leaving her gasping for air. Looking over through her now broken glasses she saw Oliver lying face down on the ground. A trip wire was lodged in between two trees.

She tried calling out for Oliver but couldn't speak. She saw that his forehead was bleeding and saw a rock close to his head. She began crawling over to him when a shadow appeared over her body. Whimpering, she turned around and looked up seeing the black haired woman standing over her. Her mask had a chip in it and her wounds that Oliver had inflicted were patched up.

"Long time no see bitch. Let's see you get out of this one after I kill lover boy," the woman said pulling out an arrow from the quiver she had on her back. Oliver's bow was thrown over her shoulder. _So she's the one who took his bow and arrows._ She walked over to Oliver and began trailing the arrow on his back finding the perfect spot to strike. She raised the arrow getting ready to plunge it straight into his heart when he rolled over and reached out and grabbed her legs. He pulled hard on her legs and caused her to fall backwards. He quickly took the rock he had hit his head on and knocked her out with it.

"Felicity are you okay?" he asked moving over to her.

"Yeah, had just had the wind knocked out of me? What about you? How's your head?" She asked putting her hand to his face. "You're bleeding."

"I've had worse, now let's get out of here," he said grabbing his bow and arrows back off the dark haired female. He reached down to pick up Felicity when he heard the chainsaw. Looking up he saw the giant freak standing thirty feet from them.

"Look I've had it up to here with you freaks." He looked down at Felicity. "Felicity, I've gave them chances, but I don't think I can hold back any longer. If I don't kill them they will kill us, or somebody else." The chainsaw revved and fear was in Felicity's eyes. As much as she hated it when Oliver killed, he did have a point. These people kill just for sport, and her and Oliver would just be another notch in their belt. She nodded and Oliver quickly sent an arrow straight for the man's head. This took him by surprise and gave him no time to react. The arrow went straight into his forehead and he fell over. Oliver quickly picked up Felicity and ran.

…..

The sound of cars passing by on a highway brought a smile to both of their faces. Oliver was able to flag down a car and they stopped. It was a young couple and once they spotted the two of them they quickly let them in the car. They began speeding off to the nearest hospital with Oliver and Felicity in the back seat.

Felicity had her head resting on Oliver's shoulder and mumbled, "Dammit."

"What?" Oliver asked brushing her hair with his fingers.

"I'm still in a towel. I never got the time to change into something else," she said sighing. "Oh and my tablet, my clothes, and everything else is still at that stupid lake house."

"Wait you stayed at a lake house?" The woman in the passenger seat asked. "There was a big fire there this morning. They are calling it an accident and they assumed you were killed in the fire."

"Really? Well those psychos did say they know how to cover their tracks," Felicity mumbled. She snuggled up to Oliver feeling a little relieved that at least the worst part was over.

"Are you going to be okay Felicity?" Oliver asked looking deep into her eyes. Felicity knew he wasn't just talking about physically. He was asking if she mentally was okay,

"Yeah, I'll get over it. I'm just a little shaken up over everything that has happened over the past twenty four hours," Felicity said flashing back to everything that happened. "They tortured me Oliver. Not for information, or not because I did something wrong. Those twisted freaks tortured me for fun. They got off on seeing me in pain. They were going to kill me. If you hadn't of shown up I would be either dead or wishing I was dead right now."

Felicity's voice started to crack and her eyes began filling up with tear. "I would have died and you would have thought that I hated you. I mean I pushed you away and took a whole vacation just to get away from you and clear my head, but yet you still came for me Oliver. "Felicity was just letting it all out and Oliver could tell the couple in the front was wondering what the heck was going on.

"Hey tell me about it later okay? Get some rest for now alright? You've had a long night and we will be at the hospital soon," he said comforting her. He brushed a few tears off her cheek,

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Oliver thanked the couple multiple times before getting out of the car. He quickly rushed Felicity inside and she was quickly admitted to a room and was treated for a concussion, a severely broken ankle, and other minor injuries. They tried to get Oliver to let them check out the wound on his head but he quickly dismissed them. They gave Felicity some pain killers and pretty soon she passed out asleep. Oliver slipped out of the room and headed back down to the front door where he saw a payphone.

After borrowing some change from a stanger, he headed outside to the phone. Oliver quickly called Diggle. His radio must have gotten lost during his fall and he needed to let Diggle and Roy know that he and Felicity were okay.

"Hey this is John Diggle, sorry I can't answer right now. Leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can ," Diggle's voicemail sounded through the phone.

"Dig its Oliver; I just wanted to let you know that Felicity and I made it out of there alive. We are at Haven Reginal Hospital. As soon as you can will you or Roy head this way. I lost my radio and can't contact you any other way. Thanks Dig." Oliver said hanging up the phone. He then headed back inside to keep a close eye on Felicity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone here is the final chapter. For some bonus content I made a playlist to listen to while reading the story. Please go check it out here /geekyfangirl17/the-vacation . I should be starting the next story in a week or so and I hope you enjoy this one! If you enjoy feel free to review and I hope you like the playlist as well. P.s. I'm always open to suggestions on songs to add.**

Felicity woke to a faint beeping sound. She let out a big yawn and went to sit up and stretch with her eyes still shut. Something heavy was resting on her stomach preventing her from moving. She moved her hand over to feel what the heavy object was, not yet wanting to open her eyes. She felt something fuzzy and something like skin. "What in the…" she mumbled as she felt the object move and she peeked an eye open.

"Oliver?" She asked curiously wondering why he was sleeping on her stomach. "Oliver, why are you in my bedroom? Wait… this isn't my bedroom. I'm in a hospital? Oh yeah, I remember now the whole Harry and the Psychotic Murdering Henderson's."

Oliver was now sitting up and let out a small yawn. "Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just haven't gotten much sleep lately. Ever since …. you know, but tonight and last night were the first two nights I didn't actually dream about it." He said looking like he was thinking of his fight with Ra's.

Felicity reached over and grabbed his hand. "Hey, you are going to beat him, okay?"

"Yeah but at what cost. I mean you said it yourself, Malcolm cannot be trusted. He will probably stab me in the back any chance he can. I mean look he put his own daughter at risk just to clear his own name. But then again, he is the only one who can actually help me. Ra's kicked my ass last and if I want to beat him I need to train with someone who has actually been in the league," Oliver said sighing.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said the other day. I think I was just shocked that you were working with someone that seems to kill thing you really care about. I mean he killed Sara by manipulating your sister, and he killed your best friend by destroying the glades and killing all those innocent people," Felicity said. She lay back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. "What if he gets mad at you for something and takes it out on Thea or me? "

"I understand Felicity, and trust me I'm not mad at you for being angry with me the other day. I know it's not the reunion you probably had planned in your mind," he said earning a raised eyebrow from her.

"You have no idea, "she mumbled looking at him with a faint grin. "I'm still going to need some time to sort this out though. Because as I said earlier before I was almost Felicity jerky for Sasquatch, real life isn't like fanfiction. I hope you aren't mad at me for wanting more time to sort this out?" Felicity asked looking over at him.

"Felicity, I will always wait for you," Oliver said in that voice that made Felicity's stomach always do somersaults. "Take all the time you need. Are you hungry at all?"

"Yes, I never got to eat that lovely plate full of toast you made due to the fact that I am fat and break floorboards and fall into scary catacombs in nothing but a towel full of murderers. Maybe I should lay off the mint chocolate chip ice cream, but the feels demand ice cream!" Felicity said talking more to herself and less to Oliver.

"Felicity you are not fat, and I have no clue how to respond to the rest of what you just said so I will be back in a second," Oliver said giving her hand a light squeezing and standing up.

He returned a few minutes later with a white styrofoam cup and a small wooden stick. "I snuck this from the cafeteria. It's mint chocolate chip. I don't know what the heck "feels" are but here's some ice cream for them."

She giggled with a wide grin on her face and took the ice cream. "Thanks Oliver." She opened the lid and began eating her ice cream. It wasn't as good as Ben and Jerry's but it was still pretty good for hospital food. After she finished Oliver threw it away and they talked some more. Felicity thanked him many times for coming to her rescue and Oliver would say dreamy things like "there was no choice to make" or "I will always save you". After a little while, a nurse came in a checked all her vitals and told her that she would probably get to leave later today or early the next morning. After the nurse left Oliver told Felicity that her ankle was indeed fractured and that she had had a severe concussion.

A slight knock at the door made both of them turn towards the door to see Roy and Diggle in the doorway. "Special delivery for a Miss Smoak," Diggle said bringing in a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a vase.

"Aw thanks guys. You don't know how happy I am to see you guys."

"What the hell happened to you? " Roy asked . Felicity proceeded to tell them everything that happened to her. Oliver filled in certain details that Felicity was not conscious for.

"Wow that's nuts man," Diggle said shaking his head, "but at least you said you should be getting out of here tonight and we can take you back to The Foundry and keep a close eye on you."

"The Foundry? Can't someone keep a close eye on me in my own bedroom? I miss my house and my plant Fernie needs some water," Felicity begged.

"You have a plant named Fernie? Let me guess it's a fern?" Roy asked stifling a laugh.

"You watch it mister, the fern that I bought for The Foundry was a buy one get one free deal. But anyway, I want to go back to my house. I could just have someone stay over and sleep in the guest room or something."

"Fine, I'll do it," Oliver said volunteering. Diggle and Roy both looked at each other with a smirk on their faces. Oliver shot them a glace which quickly wiped the smirks off their faces.

Roy sighed and crossed his arms and sarcastically said," Ugh fine you win, but just so you know Fernie's mine. If you touch her I'll have to kill you." Felicity rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at him.

"Whoa easy there blondie, you might rip a stitch," Roy said as he dodged the pillow. He picked it up and gave it back to her. She quickly smacked him with it and feeling satisfied put it back behind her.

Just then a knock at the door brought the happy mood to a halt as Malcolm Merlyn stood in the doorway. Everyone's faces turned from sour as Malcolm walked in the room carrying flowers and a box of chocolates. Felicity tensed up and gripped her pillow tightly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but when Oliver failed to show up to his training yesterday I just had to find out where he was. I was able to track him down here because the news seems to think that Miss Smoak here perished in a fire. I knew where ever she was, he would be close behind. By the way, I'm so sorry about what happened. I brought you these to aid in your recovery," Malcolm said placing the items on the bedside table.

The room was filled with silence and Malcolm could tell no one wanted him in the room. "Well I can see when I'm not wanted, so I will go ahead and take my leave. Oliver be ready for tomorrow, we have to catch up now because you let your emotions get in the way of your training. Ra's will feed off of those emotions, but I'll explain all of that tomorrow. Goodbye," Malcolm said as he took one last look at all the disgusted faces around the room. He swiftly walked out the door.

"How can… Why must…uggh never mind I'm not going to say anything," Felicity said furiously. She looked over at the presents he brought her and reached over to the chocolates. "Uggh that jerk! I am friggin craving chocolates but his are probably poisoned!" She exclaimed as she threw the unopened box towards the trashcan it went straight in which made her slightly happier. "Ooh two points!"

"Felicity he wouldn't poison you," Oliver said reassuring her.

Felicity raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms and scoffing she said, "You sure? I can see him now 'How dare Oliver miss one session just to save someone' life! He has too many emotions! Must kill someone he cares for to stop him from using these humanly emotions. I have none. I am a heartless robot. I'm…'"

"Felicity, Malcolm may be a dick, but he knows killing you would break off his only chance of being free from Ra's.," Oliver said interrupting her impression of Malcolm.

"Fine, but don't think I'm trusting him," she said. She then muttered under her breath things about emotions.

"I'm not asking you to, just to work with me and him until Ra's is no more," Oliver said looking at Roy and Diggle as well. "Do you guys think you can do that?"

Roy decided to speak up first, "Oliver you saved me from that Mirakuru crap when I thought I was a goner. You had faith in me then to get through it. So even though we all agree Malcolm is a dick I have faith in you to get us through this. "

"Thank you Roy, Dig what about you?"

"Oliver when I first met you I was only your black driver, now I am out with you on the streets of Starling fighting crime and making a difference. I have a beautiful baby girl and a beautiful woman waiting at home. Although I always didn't agree with your methods, I never lost faith in you to get us through things. So yes Oliver, I will work with you and Malcolm."

Oliver wrapped Diggle in a hug and thanked him. After a moment, they broke apart and Oliver turned his attention to Felicity.

"Oh crap, were we supposed to write some sappy speech? Dang I think I left mine in the cabin on my tablet that is now just a pile of ashes. Okay um, give me a second. Um well the first time I met you I was just an I.T. girl. You brought me a laptop that had bullet holes in it and tried to tell me your coffee shop was in a rough neighborhood. After that you kept showing up in my little office until one night you decided to have a change of attire and show up in the back of my Mini Cooper dying. You had faith in me to save your life when you hardly even knew me. So even though this is a pretty dumb decision working with a man with no soul, I'll stand by you."

"Thank you guys."

…

"So you are telling me you guys have added Laurel as an official member and last night she got drugged by Vertigo? " Oliver asked as they arrived at Felicity's house. Diggle and Roy were going to help her get settled in before they left to patrol for the night.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't answer your call last night. Sorry about that," Diggle said apologizing.

"Yeah, a lot changed when you were gone. Laurel kicks ass now man. I mean she still a little rusty and has a long way to go, but she will get there," Roy answered.

"Apparently so, I still don't like the idea of her being out there," Oliver said opening the car door.

"Home sweet home," Felicity said easing herself out of the car. Oliver quickly helped her and walked her into the house. He helped her onto the couch as Roy and Diggle entered her home.

"Is this Fernie?" Roy asked picking up her fern that resided in the kitchen.

"Yes, be gentle with him. Give him some water while you're over there," Felicity instructed not wanting him to drop her plant.

"Fine, she cheated me with the Mable the Maple tree outside anyway," Roy said reluctantly putting the plant down and getting it some water.

"Come on Roy we need to head out," Diggle said. "Get some rest and heal up Felicity."

"Thanks Digg," Felicity said smiling.

After a few minutes the two left. Oliver got her a blanket and asked her if she was hungry. She told him that she was a little bit hungry and he began cooking her dinner. After about twenty minutes he had made them both hamburgers. They ate on the couch and Felicity decided to watch some TV. Felicity was able to find a rerun of one of her favorite shows and decided to watch it. Oliver asked her several questions throughout the show wondering what was happening and what the show was about. Eventually they both became tired and Felicity began to fall asleep. Oliver carried her to her bedroom and tucked her into her bed. He kissed her on the forehead and left the sleeping in the room.

…..

 **Epilogue**

One year later

"Hey Damon come get a looksee at this," Ann said holding up a newspaper.

"What is it Ann?" Damon said walking over to Ann.

"Remember that bitch last year that got Clay killed and destroyed all our fun?" Ann said glancing over at the scar on her arm.

"Yeah, what about her?" Damon asked aggravated that they were talking about that girl.

"Well her and her boy toy are taking their honeymoon the next town over," Ann said smirking.

"Wait she's having her honeymoon in Florida? Who'd the bitch marry?"

"That man that killed Clay. It says he used to be some kind of billionaire or something, but now she owns the company or something. Here read it for yourself," Ann said handing him the paper.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimberly asked walking into the room.

"Revenge for last year," Ann said a wicked grin spreading across her face.


End file.
